Snow mates
by xX The Noxious Syringe Xx
Summary: Find out how one week changed Bulma's life.


Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own DBZ or any of it's characters.

Authors note: I'm sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors. I try my best lol.

It was just a few days after the holiday. Outside everything was covered in a light blanket of snow. Bulma sat by the window watching the fluffy snowflakes make their way down. Trunks had recently turned 3 and ran around excitedly about the puppy her and Vegeta had given to him as a present this Christmas. She giggled hearing them wrestle around on the floor. Vegeta kissed her on the forehead and sat down at the window as well. He rubbed her back and she rested her head on his shoulder looking up at him. "I love you hun." Vegeta smiled. "Love you too darling." He replied. Trunks ran over and started yelling 'up' so Vegeta picked him up and sat him between the two. They all watched the snow together.

Everything felt perfect to her. She wouldn't have thought so a few years ago. It's funny how a week can change your whole life. It was all still so unbelievable. Never would she have imagined this is how things would have turned out.

-Four years ago-

"I will not eat this shit woman!" Vegeta yelled as he threw his plate at her. Luckily she ducked just in time for the breakfast to splatter all over the wall. "Great! Thanks a lot Vegeta. I do something nice for you, which I didn't even want to in the first place, but you have to be such an ungrateful fuck! What if you had hit me?" Bulma screamed back at him. He shrugged. "Well you're a pathetic cook. I'd just have to find a new one." Oh how he infuriated her! Now she had to pick up broken shards of a plate all over the floor and scrub the wall. He got up and laughed his way out the door. Grabbing the broom and dustpan she sighed looking at the mess. "Bastard ass monkey!" She muttered as she swept.

By the time she picked up the mess her father strolled into the kitchen. "Oh you're leaving already?" Bulma pouted. set down his luggage and gave his daughter a big hug. "I'm going to miss you sweetie." "Please don't leave dad! Can't you finish your work here?" She gave her dad the kitten eyes in hopes to change his mind. "Oh Bulma you know I need some help with my new invention. It's only going to be a week. You'll barely know I'm gone. Oh and don't try to poison Vegeta again. It only pissed him off more!" He chuckled. "I wont." She promised hugging him again. He grabbed his bags and headed for the door. "I almost forgot! I fixed the security system so it should be working properly this time. I set the timer to go on once you go to sleep. It shouldn't go off without reason anymore. Bye hun." Out the door he went.

"WOOOOOOOMMMMMMMAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" "Ugh what does that ape want now?" She thought heading for his gravity chamber. "Woman your infernal machine broke again! Fix it now!" Vegeta barked at her. "Sigh. Well if you didn't purposely try to beat the shit out of it, it wouldn't break all the damn time now would it?" She argued back. "Well if you weren't such a lousy inventor, you could make it withstand my power." He gloated. "Why are you such an asshole Vegeta? Really, We provide you with everything you could want. Do you need to be such a dick?" "Because that's the way I am. I AM a price after all." He replied smugly. "You are such a cocky bastard!" Not that she wanted to fix it for him, she did it just for the fact she wouldn't have to listen to him bitch anymore.

The rest of her day was full of tedious tasks and chores. Nothing special really happened. Just more of Vegeta's complaining and her getting angry. All of her days were like this. Every day was so repetitive it could make her get committed into an asylum. Eventually it got dark out and time for her to go to bed. After today she couldn't wait to lay down. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and got into her jammies. Curling up under the comforter she drifted off to sleep.

-The next morning-

She got up as usual and fixed the ungrateful saiyan his breakfast and like usual he bitched the whole time eating it. Vegeta started tugging on the front door getting more and more pissed. "Woman there is something wrong with your house!" He shouted at her. "The door wont open." "Ugh, here let me do it." She groaned. Pulling and shoving wouldn't get it open. She inspected the door but couldn't find anything unusual with it. "Fuck this!" He shouted and shot an energy ball at the window. It only bounced off and burnt the couch. "The hell..." He muttered. "Vegeta the house, windows, walls and all are made with the same material as your gravity chamber. So I don't have to repair more damage from you! Oh shit it must be the security system dad repaired. It must gave gimped out and locked us in." "Well fix it now woman!" He ordered. "I can't. The main panel is in dad's workroom, which is outside of the house. We'll just have to wait till he comes back that's all."

"What? You're joking right? That's not funny woman!" He screamed at her. "Why would I make this up? Do you think I want to be trapped somewhere with you?" Bulma said. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Vegeta kept saying over and over. "Jesus Vegeta. You can work out in a week big deal." She rolled her eyes. "It's not that woman. I can't be here right now, I have to get out of here!" "...Why?" Bulma said only half caring. "Because you idiot,...This is mating week." Her eyes bulged out. "Wh...WHAT?"

-End of chapter 1-

I love comments and reviews! I also love ideas and of course if I used one you gave me I would credit you. Suggestions to improve anything in my story/writing is also appreciated. Idea's for other stories is also loved!

Thank you so much for reading


End file.
